


Too Little, Too late

by Love_U



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not-betad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Any last words?"</p>
<p>He smiled. "Avenge me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title freaking sucks, but I can't think of anything else so there ya go. If anything should be added to the tags please do tell!

 

The screen flickered for a bit before going smoothly. Tony's expression on the screen was nothing short of righteous indignation as if he couldn't believe that people would have the audacity to use a non-SI technology in front of him.

Someone clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder, forceful enough to give the message that the action wasn't one of comfort but a warning. Tony winced, a sharp smile forming on his mouth and Steve could only hope that he would have enough reason not to goad the kidnappers further.

"Ladies and gentleman," a raspy voice echoed, and Steve watched Tony's eyes slide to the left of the camera where the speaker must be. "I present to you all, Anthony Edward Stark or otherwise known as Iron Man." A faint chuckle was heard before he was speaking again. "I'd introduce you as an Avenger too, but both know that _that_ ship has sailed, don't we?"

The corners of Tony's mouth tightened before turning up in a bitter smile. "Fuck you."

When the man spoke again, Steve could hear the smile in his voice. "I don't want to drag this too long, Tony. I'm sure that your rescue team is on their way here, and I want to be able to welcome them all properly, so let's wrap this up, shall we?"

"Seriously?" Tony asked, all snark and arrogance. "You're using me as _bait?_ "

"Of course not, Tony dear! We both know that they're not coming for you." Tony grimaced, pain etching itself on his face before being carefully tucked away. And Steve wanted to prove him wrong, wanted to save Tony himself, but he _couldn't_ because SHIELD didn't tell them a damn thing. Of course, SHIELD didn't know where they were, but they could have done _something._ "You see, I'm not interested in your brain... or your tech. What I want is to destroy the Avengers."

Tony snorted in disdain. "We do just fine without you, thanks."

"Ah, yes, the war," he said casually. "How is the captain?"

"He's having fun on his honeymoon, thanks for asking."

The man laughed again, high and shrill, and it almost drowned out the sound of a gun clicking in the background. Stomach turned to lead, Steve could only watch in horror as he stepped into view of the camera, gun pointed at Tony. "You're really a piece of work, aren't you, Stark? I almost want to keep you around just for entertainment."

The faint sound of guns going off could be heard, and both men turned in the same direction. Steve could see the desperate hope in Tony's eyes. "Ah, well, looks like you'll be my welcoming gift, Stark." And this was so _wrong_ because the voice had gone cold and brittle and Steve saw the exact moment Tony resigned himself to his fate. _He couldn't give up_ , Steve thought, feeling as if he was under the ocean all over again, _He's Tony Stark._

Apparently, being Tony Stark didn't mean shit if you were stripped of all belongings and tortured for days on end. They left his face alone, though, and while Steve couldn't understand why before, he thought that maybe that was it. The only reason why they did was so they could see every emotion fly across Tony's face. The hopeful tilt to his mouth and the bittersweet sadness in his eyes when he realized that they were too late. The sound of Clint and Sam cursing in the background was lost on Steve and all that could register at that moment was _No not Tony no no no no no no n-_

"Any last words?"

Tony's mouth twitched before grinning outright. He stared straight at the camera, and Steve felt like he was looking at his _soul._ "Hey," Tony began, eyes bright and open after everything that had been done to him, despite the gun pointed at his face. " _Avenge me_."

The bastard fired, and Steve watched Tony close his eyes peacefully before he fell.

 


	2. Favorite Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late, I'm sorry! I had originally finished early, but I lost my phone and had to write it all over.
> 
> Credit to Breyito for that amazing and painful idea of carving words on Tony's skin!
> 
> Thanks for reading, guys. To those who want angst, I hope this was enough lol

A waving hand was the last thing Steve saw before the screen flickered to black, and before he knew it, he was hurtling the nearest object he could grab. The television made a satisfying sound as it broke, and the thought of the man screaming as Steve tortured him was the only thing that held him together.

He abruptly stood up, to the shock of Clint and Sam. "You heard him," Steve told them flatly, eyes cold. "Let's go."

The duo exchanged anguished looks. Steve didn't care about what they were feeling right then, all he knew was that Tony asked him one last thing, and he'd be damned if he wouldn't be able to deliver. "Cap... cap, _we can't_ ," Clint said, frustrated and angry. "We don't know where he is, and we don't even have weapons!"

Steve was about to tell him to fuck off when Sam opened his mouth.

"Steve," Sam said sharply. "We're _fugitives_. We can't exactly just go out there with nothing and no one to help us. Stand down, soldier."

And wasn't that the point? Tony - courageous, suicidal, stubborn Tony - went out there alone. He was fighting without no one by his side because- because Steve took them all. He might as well have killed Tony that day and saved him a lot of pain. It would have been faster. Steve blinked, his thoughts catching up, and felt sick.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, crumbling down on the couch and hiding his face in his hands. Clint edged closer towards him, unsure if the support would be appreciated. Steve ignored him.

Sam spoke gently, "There's nothing you can do for a dead man, Steve."

He knew that, he wanted to tell Sam, he saw the video. Steve gritted his teeth together, felt the tears burning in his eyes and wondered how it came to _this_. He only wanted to save Bucky. That was all he wanted, Tony, he swore he didn't mean for it to come to this.

_I'm so so sorry, Tony, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lose you. Never you._

"I want to see him," he confessed, voice cracking. He felt like a child that had been refused its favorite toy.

"You can," Natasha told him. They whirled around to see her from the doorway. She looked terrible: her eyes red-rimmed and her complexion paler than usual, and Steve could only wonder if she had been part of the rescue team. "I can sneak you in."

Clint stared at her for a moment before asking, "he's already back?"

Natasha stared back, her face a blank mask. "That wasn't a live video feed. Tony Stark died yesterday at 3:46 pm."

Steve closed his eyes and tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. Yesterday... what had he been doing yesterday? He had trained and drew and had stared at the phone that linked him to Tony - the phone the goddamn idiot didn't use - and he had _no idea_ at all. No phantom pain in his gut, no sign that Tony Stark had died.

Oh God, Tony had died yesterday- had died _alone_ \- and he had been _drawing_?

"Cap?" Steve heard someone distinctly, but it was drowned out by the noise in his head. "Steve! Fuck, he's going into shock. Shit, Steve! Just- just breathe, St- fuck, he's not responding."

If- if he closed his eyes, it would be all over. He wanted it to be over- he couldn't- _Tony_. Steve had fought in and survived World War II, he had seen so many of his men die, so why did it hurt so much?

"Hey- hey!" a familiar voice called out, slapping him. Steve reluctantly opened his eyes and was greeted with a mop of brown hair. Unbidden, hope bloomed in his chest, warming him all over.

"T-Tony?" he gasped out, trying to breathe now. The image gave a slight start before he nodded and warm hands - _alive_ , his mind supplied - were cradling Steve's face.

"I need you to breath for me, okay, Stevie?" he asked, and no. _No_. This wasn't Tony. Tony- he... he didn't call Steve ' _Stevie_ '. He- it had always been the captain that Tony made fun of. Not Steve- _never_ Steve. This wasn't- not Tony _no_ no no no no no. "Stop struggling, Steve! Fuck, Jesus Christ."

Hands held him down, and Steve struggled to breathe. "We need to sedate him, Bucky!"

Not Tony, then. Definitely not Tony. "He's- fuck, Widow, do it."

Steve felt something prick his neck, felt his body go lax and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

_"Hey, Steve," Tony whispered. They were side by side on the couch, knees and arms touching too much in what society would deem acceptable. It was another night of insomnia for Tony and another night filled with ice for Steve. Of course, once Tony knew he was up, the genius wanted to introduce him to the century. Tony had Jarvis put on a story about toys, and 'You've got a friend in me' was playing in the background._

_When Steve answered, his voice was equally as soft. "Yeah, Tony?"_

_"...I'm your friend, right?" Tony asked, uncertain and vulnerable._

_"Of course, shellhead. How can you think otherwise?"_

_"Not thinking otherwise, winghead." Tony snorted quietly, head falling on Steve's shoulder. "Just making sure we're on the same page."_

_"Well, we are."_

_"Good," Tony murmured. "Cause even if we aren't, there's no getting rid of me, cap. Sorry, but you're stuck with me."_

_Steve laughed softly as he pressed his cheek into Tony's hair. "God help me."_

* * *

Steve sat up on his and wiped the tears from his eyes. There was no one in the room with him, probably because they didn’t expect him to be awake so soon. Whatever the reason was, it didn’t matter.

Steve grabbed his laptop – StarkTech, his traitorous mind whispered - on top his drawer and set to work.

Hacking into Shield was easy, and hacking into the government system was way easier. The part of his heart grief and fury hadn’t touched felt bad for misusing the knowledge Tony had given him. However, it was a small part, barely a speck, and Steve had no trouble ignoring it.

Satisfied with the information he gathered, Steve grabbed his shield and left.

* * *

Steve grippped his shield, the edge digging painfully into his hand. The monster behind the glass had the nerve to smirk, as if Steve was the helpless one, as if he had won.

“Hello, captain,” he drawled, sneering. “What a coincidence, we were just talking about you. How was the honeymoon? Stark told me you were enjoying yourself.”

Steve couldn’t help it. He flinched.

The monster laughed, a cold and cruel sound that sent Steve’s blood boiling. He stared at Steve, eyes maniacally wide. “Yes- _yes_! That’s the expression I want to see! You know, when I shot Anthony, I-“

The supersoldier blinked and when he opened his eyes again, he was lifting the other man by the throat. “ _Don’t_ ,” Steve hissed, fire burning in his eyes. “ _You don’t deserve to say that name_.”

He clawed at Steve’s hands as eyes flitted around as if asking for help. When he looked at Steve again, the blond shot him a vindictive smile and tightened his grip. “No one will come for you. The raft is easy to break into, the guards weak. There’s no one to show you mercy this time. _You don’t deserve to live_.”

Steve’s breath hitched. This man was dying, he was slowly dying by Steve’s hands, but his eyes… his eyes were _laughing_. In a sudden bout of fury, Steve slammed him against the broke glass he came through.

“Why?” Steve growled, loosening his hold. The man took greedy breaths of air. “ _Why?!_ ”

The man laughed. “You- you don’t know!”

Steve shook him and snarled. “Know _what_?!”  
He stared at Steve, a wild glint to his eyes and said proudly. “How I _carved_ Stark’s heart into his skin.”

It all came back. The things Steve saw, the horrors he chose to forget... The video of Anthony Stark being tortured. Steve sucked in a deep breath, but it wasn’t enough. _It wasn’t enough_.

“He screamed for you, you know,” the man rasped, causing Steve to look up from where he was kneeling on the floor. He struggled to breathe just as his mind tried to understand what was happening, what happened and how he got there. “He called your name while I was carving ‘broken’ under the arc reactor and ‘alone’ on his thighs.”

“ _Stop_.”

The monster continued. “But he wasn’t screaming for help.” He stared at Steve and chuckled softly. “He was screaming that you were his friend, over and over again like a broken casette player.”

Steve doubled over, feeling like he’d been punched and he didn’t even notice that the man was slowly creeping up on him, shield in hand. The scenes were playing on his mind, Tony’s scream echoing in his ears. Tony didn’t have an easy death. It had been painful and cruel, and he had been _alone_.

“So I had to remind him that you weren’t, that he didn’t have friends. I took the liberty of writing ‘not recommended’ on his back. His reaction to that was, well, _amusing_.”

Steve sobbed.

The man gripped his chin gently, shushing him, and forced his head up. The shield was raised high above them and for a split second, Steve considered the idea of fighting back, but Tony’s once again echoed in his head.

It wasn’t worth it.

The pain he expected never came, instead a gun went off somewhere in the distance, and his shield fell on the floor beside his head. Hands grabbed Steve, pushing him on his feet as worried voices spoke over each other.  
But it didn’t matter. Steve was tired, and he welcomed the darkness.

* * *

 Everytime, Steve would wake up gasping for air as sweat clung to his body, mind and heart overtaken by Tony.

His favorite Nightmare.


End file.
